


your hands, my mouth

by brandyalexanders



Series: macdennis 30+ day challenge [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyalexanders/pseuds/brandyalexanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Don’t go,” Dennis whispered, “I’m going to make out with you."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Uh,” Mac said.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>days 12 and 25: making out, seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hands, my mouth

Dennis Reynolds was sitting awkwardly on some kid’s bed with Ronnie the Rat.

Or Mac, like he preferred. Whatever. Dennis had fully intended on never actually learning his name. He was just that narc that hung out with Dirtgrub and Psycho Pete, and maybe the other one that was depressed, or. Or he was something. Dennis didn’t know. He only knew that he and Ronnie- Mac- had ended up at the same party. The host was a girl whose parents were on vacation, and she must have had a wide circle of friends, because Dennis had never seen Tim Murphy and Dirtgrub in the same place outside of second period phys ed. He had never seen Mac outside of school at all, except the time he found him selling weed while backed up against a tree in the park.

“So do you want to buy drugs or not?” Mac had kind of an annoying voice, like he was perpetually whining. Dennis didn’t really like him. He was only there because Adriano was daring everyone in their inner circle to do silly things, and eventually he had noticed Dennis hovering around and waiting for his turn. One _wouldn’t it be funny if you made out with the Rat? I dare you to make out with him_ later and Dennis was crowding Mac against the living room wall and then herding him into a bedroom under very false pretenses. Sometimes he got the feeling that Adriano was making fun of him, and it seemed like all this was a joke on both Mac and Dennis, but he wouldn’t risk his inclusion in the group for some stupid feeling in his stomach. 

“I don’t,” Dennis said in response, leaning in a little closer to Mac. They weren’t too far away anyways, it was a small bed, but maybe Mac would start to get the hint when their knees were actually touching. 

“Oh. Maybe I should get out of here, then.” Mac braced his hands on the bed like he was going to stand up, and Dennis put a hand on his thigh. 

“Don’t go,” he whispered, “I’m going to make out with you.” And yeah, it was about as unsubtle as he could get, but it only seemed right at that point. His hand was on the kid’s thigh and Mac still looked confused. Sighing, Dennis leaned over further until he was centimeters from Mac’s lips, until he could almost feel Mac’s eyelashes flutter.

“Uh,” Mac said, and his breath was warm. It didn’t smell like much of anything.

It might have been better if Mac had just left, but when Dennis finally kissed him, he kissed back like he wanted it. After a minute of Dennis being as chaste as he could manage, he pulled back and dragged his thumb over Mac’s mouth. He rubbed it on Mac’s cheek. He liked touching him. He was surprisingly soft. Mac bit his own lip. His eyes were open just a little, and they were pretty and brown up close.

Dennis tilted his head and kissed him again, lips parted this time. Mac mimicked him. He wasn’t too popular, so Dennis doubted he got a lot of action, but at least he kissed like he knew what he was doing. He was slow but determined. His hands roamed down Dennis’ chest in his blue t-shirt, and then they slipped under the hemline.

Mac’s hair was soft and fine when Dennis touched it. It wasn’t like a girl where he could wrap his fingers in the strands and keep them there, but it was nice in a different way that he could run them through it and it would never catch or tangle around them. He thought Mac would look good with his hair all messed up. Not that it was particularly neat in the first place, but Dennis liked disheveled, ruined. 

He sucked Mac’s lip in between his and swiped his tongue over it until Mac gasped. It was sweet and low, a little quiet, not as whiny as Dennis expected.

(He did whine a little, though, when Dennis started sucking bruises into the skin on his neck, partially to prove his dare, but also because the purple-blue was nice on his pale skin.)

When Dennis reached down to feel Mac’s crotch, he was obviously hard. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but he had only been with girls, so. His confidence all but faded and he just rested his hand there limply. Mac seemed just as useless, staring down at Dennis’ hand for a second before he jolted away, scrambling to the other end of the bed.

“Um, I don’t want that.” He watched Dennis wide-eyed. Dennis didn’t really want it either, or he didn’t think he did, but he couldn’t shake the idea of Mac touching him, or him touching Mac, either way. He stared back. “Not until I’m married. And. You know.” He flapped his hand around in a circle. Dennis didn’t know, but he could guess. He didn’t say anything. 

“I’m not like that,” Mac finished. Dennis didn’t really care. He’d gotten what he wanted, anyways, or what he had been asked to get. The distinction between the two was blurred when Mac cozied up to him again, gripping his face with one hand and kissing him. It was sweet, almost. Dennis kissed him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm doing a 30+ day challenge with macdennis because there isn't a lot of content lately!


End file.
